


Adjourned

by hanakoanime



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Category: Homestuck, Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Seven Deadly Sins, mothy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble meant to confuse/explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjourned

**Author's Note:**

> Look at the other drabble for info. (Also trying to do the Story of Evil.)

Sometimes, when they invaded, they managed to make it past Gluttony, but not past Gluttony’s servants. They were sickening, John decided, watching their glee as their master took care of the newest invader.

He didn’t even understand why the Master of the Graveyard listened to MA when it was obvious that he didn’t really care for what happened. He also knew that the Sorceress of Time didn’t trust him, saying that they should be wary of him.

He knew that had it not been for the fact that he was also a vessel for a sin, Vriska would’ve killed him long ago. They hated each other (even if the other seemed to be high on something most of the time), and he couldn’t understand how either one of them could stand the other.

“If you have seen the last vessel, please tell the Sorceress of Time,” he murmured, sounding much calmer than he felt.

“It’s time that I took the stage. I, however, don’t know where the last vessel is, though I suspect someone has it,” MA hissed angrily, glaring at the Master of the Graveyard.

Their introduction continued, making sure that the Cursed Gardener knew of the story that led to this… horror. 

“Just before the death of the lonely man, he built a theatre. The utopia he desired, will it be complete?” As soon as they said that, John couldn’t help but to feel a bit of sadness—they were singing about his “father” that had been sentenced to Hell.

Almost as if a curtain had fallen, they returned to the original state of arguing. He easily silenced them with the gavel he had been given. “Please, don’t fight!”

“There’s nothing beyond this, and we won’t exist after Wrath is found. Let us have fun, in this farce that you call life,” GEAR (the person who saved his life) said. “Why not let them amuse themselves?”

In his peripheral vision, he could see the Waiter trying to convince the Cursed Gardener to do something, and he heard GEAR say something about the other being lonely. He couldn’t quite agree with Greed—how did one tell if Pride was lonely in the first place—but he found himself entranced, trying to figure out if that was the truth.

“I can’t help but to think that you’re against our mission,” Vriska said, turning to Dave and Terezi. “You don’t honestly think I don’t know what I’m doing, right?”

Even Sloth knew that she didn’t know what would happen in the end (if the introduction was anything to go by), but everyone knew that arguing with her would only result in a near-death state—even the newest member had enough sense to keep his mouth shut.

Sloth sighed, trying to figure out where they went wrong. Somehow, he doubts that it was fixable in any case. “We should just stop this,” he mumbled. “Meeting adjourned.”


End file.
